


relaxed

by allpowerfullou



Series: take me as your own [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Kris, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo wasn’t quite sure how Yifan had lured him into pants and out of the house on Naked Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Stressed.

Kyungsoo wasn’t quite sure how Yifan had lured him into pants and out of the house on Naked Saturday. He remembered Yifan’s soft, warm lips on his own as he kissed him gently before they began to move down. His head was fuzzy, brain slurred with sleep as his body registered Yifan’s mouth in different places. It was almost as if his senses were strobe lights and every time they flashed, the younger was nibbling on a different patch of skin. It’s hard to say no when Yifan asks right before he slips his long fingers into the older man’s boxers, his lips quickly following as he presses a kiss to the tip of his dick. Kyungsoo groaned, tossing an arm over his face as his hips weakly bucked into Yifan’s grasp, getting his dick just barely past his lips.

Yifan sucked him off like a pro, which almost worried Kyungsoo because the kid was only nineteen, but it’s hard to really question it when it’s his dick getting sucked. He buried one hand in the man’s hair, tugging enough to earn himself a groan that made his thighs tremble, while the other arm was propped on his elbow, enough to give him a good view of his cock slipping between Yifan’s small, swollen lips. The blonde male braced his hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s nimble hips, loving the way he would thrust up into his mouth, forcing him to take him a little deeper. There was something about Kyungsoo that made Yifan want to be used. He wanted to be fucked like he was nothing, with snippets of love intertwined with the gasps and bites.

When Kyungsoo finally came, Yifan swallowed it all, licking his the tip of his dick to make sure he gathered up all of it, before pulling away completely. He smiled up sheepishly at his spent boyfriend before crawling up his body to kiss him deeply.

“You should take a shower, we’re leaving in an hour,” he announced with a sing-songy voice.

Kyungsoo laid there, his dick out of his boxers and body exhausted as he watched Yifan waddle off to the bathroom, the tent in his pants evident, along with the fact he wanted Kyungsoo to join him, “You’re going to be the death of me!”

There they were an hour later walking down the street with their hands brushing as they strolled. It was a personal rule the older man had, no public displays of affection, no hand holding, kissing, none of it, especially when it was really crowded, just to make things a little bit easier considering the age gap. And despite the constant argument resting on Yifan’s tongue, he never pressed it when they left the house, thankfully.

It wasn’t because he was embarrassed or ashamed of his smoking hot, Chinese model of a boyfriend, it was the stares and whispers they got when people saw them together. And he had to admit, it was pretty bad with the near fourteen year age difference, but they both accepted it with their heads down. Yifan not talking about it at school, Kyungsoo never bringing up being in a relationship at work.

“Don’t purse your mouth like that,” Yifan mumbled as he turned to glance into a shop window, eyeing the leather boots on the other side of the glass, “You owe me this.”

He was taken aback by the comment, coming to a sudden stop in shock. It wasn’t that he couldn’t agree, he just didn’t expect it so blatantly. Usually, Yifan didn’t like to confront their problems head on, worried he’ll say or do something wrong, but he seemed so confident with his words, as if he was ready for an argument to ensue. Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, before brushing Yifan’s much larger hand with his own, an apology of sorts. It was hard on both of them, the age gap and separate lives they needed to live despite living under the same roof.

“Do you want the shoes?” his voice was strong despite the sudden worry filling his stomach, eyes wider than usual as he watched Yifan inspect them with a serious face before turning to look at him.

“Nah, they’re probably really expensive. I can probably find some online for a lot less,” he said before turning away and walking forward again.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, not expecting Yifan to say no. It was a challenge of sorts, what was he willing to believe and how well he knew his boyfriend. His wallet sighed in relief, while his heart sped up in panic. He ran to catch up with the taller man, brushing his hand against his hip to get his attention, “Hey, are you okay? You seem, kind of, off.”

A deep chuckle fell from Yifan’s throat and he swayed his hip to bump against Kyungsoo’s, “I’m fine, honestly. You just worry too much. I didn’t find another sugar daddy while you were slaving away at work, if that’s what you were wondering. Now, since you insist on spending your money on me, buy me breakfast. I’m hungry and poor and cute,” and then he proceeded to stick his lower lip out in a painfully endearing pout that made Kyungsoo’s chest swell and his wallet began to cry softly.

\--

There was a horrible overcast by the time they left the restaurant with several shopping bags in tow.

“If you ever say I don’t spoil you,” Kyungsoo threatened as Yifan looked down to look at his new leather boots that made his large feet look even larger beside the other’s.

“Yeah, I love you, too, okay,” he retorted, a light blush on his face as he looked up to beam at his boyfriend.

The elder smiled back, happy that the people on the streets had thinned out allowing him the chance to actually act like he liked his boyfriend. But the oncoming storm had him a little worried that their day might be cut short. A small rumble of thunder was heard off in the distance and both of them silently looked in the direction as more people rushed from the streets. The weather had been expecting a large storm for days, enough to really put an end to the fall season, but no one was quite ready for it. Even Yifan was still hanging onto the fall season, wearing a light peabody coat when he probably should’ve dragged out his winter clothes already. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was bundled up, more than prepared for the impending weather.

“Maybe we should head home early?” Kyungsoo asked to Yifan’s surprise.

“What are you? Thirty? When did a little rain hurt anyone? Come on, I brought you out today for a reason.”

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo gasped, eyes wide, “I like you better when you’re having small mental breakdowns on the floor and you appreciate my age and wisdom!”

He dramatically threw his arm across his forehead and clutched his heart, “How could you betray me in such a way?” causing Yifan to clutch his sides with laughter as Kyungsoo feigned heartbreak in the middle of the street.

It was times like this where Yifan desperately wished they could be natural in public, without having to wait for bad weather to scare everyone off, that is. It was so nice to go out and joke around, not needing to keep it casual. He reached over to grab Kyungsoo’s hand, pulling it to his chest as he pleaded, “No, it’s not like that! I would never mean it like that! Please, my love, forgive me.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, pulling his hand away as the sky roared once more and rain finally began to fall, “I can’t, you’ve broken my old heart!”

The first few drops were heavy, audibly landing on the ground, making their dramatic heartbreak scene something from a movie as Yifan cupped his face pulling it close to his own.

“Then let me fix your heart,” he whispered against Kyungsoo’s lips before leaning in and kissing him in the pouring rain.

The scene was so horribly cliché that Kyungsoo had to pull away from Yifan as he nearly choked on his own laughter. Tears ran down his face mixing with the rain as his face turned red, “You’ve killed your old boyfriend and broke the public affection rule! You monster!”

Yifan wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, burying his face into the older man’s neck as he laughed along.

“I always thought the rule was dumb anyway. Why wouldn’t I want to show off my super hot boyfriend,” and with that Kyungsoo whacked him against the arm without vengeance.

“No, you’re cut off, get off of me. You’re wet, cold, and cheesy, and I, for one, will not stand for this,” he declared before stopping to grab Yifan’s large hand and bring it to his lips, “Let’s get home before you die of an ammonia or something insane like that.” Yifan went along without complaint, secretly storing the date he planned for another day. One that hopefully had less rain.

By the time they were close to their building, the rain was falling so hard it stung their skin, leaving red marks in it’s wake. The pair were bubbling with laughter, holding hands and running the final block. It was useless really, they were soaked to the core, the dark skies a promise that it wasn’t going to lighten up any time soon. Bursting into their building, the lobby was completely empty, apart from the man mopping the floor with his headphones in, completely ignoring them as they panted and leaned on each other to catch their breath.

“I’m not as fit as I used to be,” Kyungsoo wheezed, carefully avoiding where the man had already mopped to get to the elevator while Yifan simply left a trail across the floor, making both his boyfriend and the man cringe.

He wrapped his gangly arms around the shorter’s neck, resting his chin on top of his head while pushing his damp body against the other’s for warmth.

“I think you look pretty damn good, and that’s all that matters,” he whispered.

Kyungsoo covered Yifan’s arms with his own, intertwining their fingers, and smiling happily. The sound of their heavy breathing was enough to keep them calm waiting for the elevator to open.

The moment they entered the apartment, Kyungsoo began scolding Yifan out of his wet clothes. He grabbed the younger’s wrist, pulling him to the laundry room where he immediately started a load of laundry.

“Come on, arms up,” he said, patting the man’s side as Yifan obediently raised his arms, letting Kyungsoo strip him down.

Before too long, the younger was completely naked, wrapped up in a blanket on the couch with Kyungsoo’s special hot chocolate and the entire Harry Potter series just starting while his boyfriend quickly dried off the hardwood floors before they buckled.

“Hey, the movie’s starting, come cuddle with me,” the pout was clear with his tone, and Kyungsoo could never say no to a pouting Yifan.

“I’m coming, baby, let me finish cleaning up,” he grunted, wiping his hands on his wet pants as he stood up to look for more water.

Suddenly, his body was engulfed by the blanket, and Yifan pressed himself against Kyungsoo’s back. He placed soft kisses on the back of his neck, fingers clutching into the still wet shirt clinging to the older’s body. Kyungsoo could feel the need for attention vibrating in his boyfriend’s body, the way he was trying to merge their bodies and his touch burned through his clothes. He turned around, placing one hand on the younger’s waist and the other cupping his jaw. Yifan’s long fingers quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it drop.

“I’m sorry, you know,” his words were soft as he kissed across the blonde’s cheek.

“I know, it was just, hard. I hate admitting it, that I’m so needy when you’re not around. You are dating a nineteen year old,” his voice waivered as Kyungsoo pulled away to look up at him with calculating eyes.

“Your age doesn’t mean your problems are any less important. I love you, I care about you, I care about what makes you sad, and I care about making you feel better,” he emphasized his words with a kiss at the end of every fragment.

Yifan was easy to mold, he was always so worried about hurting or upsetting his boyfriend that he learned to bend rather than break. In some ways, Kyungsoo loved how willing he was to please, in others, he wished the younger would stand up and speak out. But he couldn’t change him, he could only try to show him that regardless of what his thoughts were, Kyungsoo would listen with an open mind.

Small hands wrapped around the back of Yifan’s neck, tugging him down for another lingering kiss before he pulled away. He let go of his neck, instead grabbing a large hand and pulling the other to the couch. Kyungsoo loved to spoil and pamper his boyfriend, doing all he could to keep him content, even if it meant his wooden floors buckling just the slightest bit. The older man carefully took off his wet clothes sitting them neatly on the floor near the couch because his boyfriend wouldn’t let him go any further.

Kyungsoo climbed onto the couch, tucking himself in before he held his arms out for Yifan to make himself comfortable between the elder’s legs. His back was pressed to the smaller man’s chest, allowing himself to be wrapped up and cuddled to his lover’s content.

The movie played before them, only interrupted by quiet whispers and kisses Kyungsoo decided to scatter across Yifan’s back and shoulders, loving the way the other leaned into it, desperate for any attention he could get. Despite the night before, it was easy to see how tightly wound the other was, he always did need so much attention. Of course, the shorter man never minded, and he was more than willing to press the boy into any surface he wanted.

There was something about the look Yifan got in his eye that kept Kyungsoo coming back for more. Yifan was definitely a great fuck, no doubt about it, but nothing could compared to the way his eyes glazed over and lips parted, releasing the neediest of gasps and whimpers. His body fell pliant beneath his hands, taking everything he could get and then some, as if he just couldn’t help himself. There was something so intoxicating about the man, and how he some how managed to make things so artistic and beautiful, when in reality he was over 6 feet of awkward limbs and childlike adulthood.

He snaked an arm around the younger’s waist, smoothing a hand down his thigh to get him to relax into him some more. By the Yifan was completely limp in his arms, Kyungsoo was almost surprised to find him half hard beneath the blanket. Almost. He couldn’t really blame him, because he knew his boner was pressing into the younger’s back. His small hand slid from the other’s thigh to loosely wrap around his cock, lazily stroking it as he pretended to focus on the movie. It took mere moments before the blonde’s head was tilt back letting a sigh pass through his lips.

It took some rearranging, but in minutes, Kyungsoo had Yifan pinned beneath him on the couch as he flourished the other’s bodies with kisses, kissing the apologies out of his lover and leaving his own implanted in his skin. His fingers dug into soft hips, squeezing them as he tugged them closer to his own. One hand caressed his cheek, moving it to the perfect angle so he could kiss into the other’s mouth as the other hand moved back to pump at Yifan’s dick, loving how he mewled into his mouth when his thumb grazed the slit.

It was as if fireworks were exploding inside Yifan’s body, all of his senses overwhelmed as he struggled for oxygen betweens kisses. His back arched off the couch as he spread his legs a little wider, a needy whine caught in his throat. The other understood what he meant as he smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. He pushed himself up and reached an arm out to pull open the drawer on the coffee, fumbling around before he felt the cylinder of lube they kept conveniently stashed.

He draped one of Yifan’s long legs over his shoulder and the other over the back of the couch as he finally released the younger’s dick to focus on a different problem. Kyungsoo’s lips trailed down the Chinese boy’s stomach, distracting him from the snap of the lid on the bottle of lube. Coating his fingers in the cool substance, he ran a teasing finger down the underside of Yifan’s cock, letting it trail all the way to his rim, circling it slowly.

Kyungsoo was pretty sure he could tease his boyfriend all day, loving the way he moved and pleader beneath him. But he hadn’t had sex in a good month and was impossibly hard, so the teasing needed to be put off to another day. Instead. he gently pushed his finger inside his lover, going still as he tensed.

It didn’t take long for the pair to work out a rhythm, letting the younger fuck himself on the older’s fingers. Kyungsoo’s fingers weren’t long, but they were thick and calloused, pressing in all the right places that made the blonde’s stomach roll. After a particularly strong thrust, Yifan went still, panting as he looked up at Kyungsoo with a pleading look. The older man quirked his lips, knowing exactly what he wanted.

“You need to tell me what you want, baby,” he whispered in the sweaty skin of his pale lover.

It was hard for Yifan to think straight as Kyungsoo’s fingers pressed harder on that one goddamn spot and he had to actually remind himself to breathe before reaching out to grab a fistful of the brunettes hair, pushing down.

“Tongue...you’re tongue,” he mumbled, heat rising to his face in embarrassment.

But that was one of the amazing things about Kyungsoo, he never seemed bothered by the things Yifan asked him to do. He simply kissed him and did it, and it was no different tonight. He moved too fast for his lust induced brain to process, and before he knew it the other man was settling himself between his legs.

With the first swipe of his tongue, Yifan was biting the inside of his lip and letting his head fall back. With the second, his eyes were clenched shut. By the third his hips jerked down, and he let out a deep moan. The feeling of Kyungsoo’s tongue was something close to heaven as it slipped inside of him. He ran a small hand up the other’s thigh, massaging it as his tongue slid across his walls. Yifan opened an eye and glanced down to watch as the older man worked him further open with his tongue, slowly lifting his gaze to make eye contact.

Without warning, Yifan was coming in white spasms over his stomach and chest, body tense as Kyungsoo carefully worked him through it. When the younger had fallen limp against the couch, he moved up, sitting on his knees as he gathered extra spit and lube on his hand to coat his dick. He aligned it to his boyfriend’s entrance before leaning forward to kiss him on the lips as he pushed in.

The younger man’s body was hypersensitive causing him to shudder as he was filled. Both of them knew this wouldn’t last long, with how desperate the older man was getting. His hands roamed the lean body beneath him, feeling every inch of skin he could get his hands on. His thrusts were slow but strong, making sure he could feel every part of Yifan’s burning skin before pulling back out again. Kyungsoo was well endowed and knew exactly how to leave them both sweaty and cum stained, in the most romantic way possible, of course.

He moved to kiss along Yifan’s collarbones as his hips began to lose rhythm, but keeping their sharp snaps. Kyungsoo could feel the tightening in his balls, as he moved faster nibbling on the skin under him hard enough to leave marks. Yifan’s large hands were soonpushing his hair out of his face before he gave up and just rested his cheek on the other’s chest, as he body tensed and burned.

“Are you going to come in me, daddy?” Yifan whispered, so softly Kyungsoo barely heard it, but it was enough for his eyes to squeeze shut and body go stiff.

The pair laid on the couch like that for the rest of the movie, sweaty and exhausted. Neither one of them had any plans to move even after the movie had finished, but the cum had dried on Yifan’s chest and Kyungsoo definitely preferred having his boyfriend wrapped around him in the king size bed rather than shoved together on the couch.

He carefully peeled his sticky skin off the other’s as he grabbed his still damp shirt off the floor and moved to clean Yifan off, before doing the same to himself. For once, the shirt was tossed down the hall, landing near the laundry room rather than sorted neatly into a pile, but he figured it’d be fine until morning. Especially when he noticed Yifan’s erection while cleaning him off.

“You’re seriously going to be the death of me,” he mumbled as he pulled the other to his feet and wrapped him in his arms to give him a kiss.

“If it makes it easier, I can ride you so you don’t have to work as hard. Can’t have you throwing out your back,” Kyungsoo slapped the younger’s ass, causing him to yelp before he smiled and moved down the hall with Yifan right behind him.

\--

By the time Yifan was completely sated and asleep, his face pressed into Kyungsoo’s chest, it was three am, and the older man’s skin was vibrating. He could feel the love he had for Yifan growing with each day, and the younger man simply fed into it more and more, some how making a home inside Kyungsoo that he couldn’t get rid of if he tried. The thoughts of how hard his job on both of them, and how much more Yifan deserved flowed through his head. He knew the man could do a lot better than him, especially when the older always seemed to get so caught up in things he didn’t have enough time for his boyfriend. There was no way in hell he was going to sleep that night, his head filled with everything Yifan, but as long as he knew the other would be there to kiss him good morning and talk to him over coffee everyday for this one little forever, he didn’t really mind.

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
